Antenna
by 10joinfei
Summary: It seemed as if she was spending more and more time looking in the mirror, searching her head for something. “Mommy why don’t I have one?” Angela/Gill and their daughter.


"Antenna"

Written: Monday November 17, 2008 during chemistry

Inspiration: Trying to get my hair to stick into place

Notes: I named the child Amelia because I have a good friend named Mia and it was strange to have the same name. Amelia was close enough.

Pairing: Angela/Gill

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue

Angela wasn't sure when it started, but it seemed that Amelia was spending copious amounts of time looking in the mirror. Which wouldn't be so odd if she was say, sixteen, but no: Amelia was only a short six years old. It almost became a routine, Angela would go out and do her morning farm work with Amelia. Amelia was old enough to do simple tasks, such as watering the many colorful crops grown… or at least the less important ones like potatoes. They would finish, go back inside, Amelia would take a bath, and then they would eat their breakfast at ten. After that Angela would go back outside to finish the work for the day.

This is when Amelia would begin her examination. She would drag a chair over to the mirror to allow herself to see. She would climb up and stand, examining her head. More specifically her hair. She would bunch take it out of the neat pigtails her mother had tied and pat her head, as if she was looking for something. With each passing day she grew more frantic in her search. Small pudgy fingers ran through the hair, picking it up for further examination. She seemed to not find what she was looking for, as she was rather distraught.

"Amelia Hamilton, what are you looking for?" Angela asked, coming into the bathroom and seeing her little girls worried state.

Amelia adjusted her glasses and turned to face her mother. Her answer was said so bluntly that it was almost laughable.

"An antenna" she said, gesturing her hair for emphasis.

Angela knit her brows. She knew that Amelia inherited her brains (and attitude) from Gill, but she had no clue what she was talking about.

"A what sweetheart?" Angela asked, picking up a hair brush to re-set Amelia's hair.

"An antenna. I was reading a book about how we all look like a combination of our parents, and since both daddy and you have an antenna I should, in theory have one too. I mean, if I'm your daughter I should look like you then" She said matter-of-factly.

Angela mused over this for a second. Three things were currently passing through her mind.

1: Her six-year-old daughter had read a book on, and comprehended (even on a basic level) genetics

2: It was very difficult to brush Amelia's hair while her glasses were on.

And

3: What was an antenna?

"Amelia please take off your glasses, I cant brush the sides, and I still don't know what you mean by an antenna"

Amelia complied, tucking the round frames into the chest of her dress while her mother tried to tame her hair into neat pigtails. Once she was satisfied with their tightness, height on her head, and evenness, she put her glasses back on, and turned to face her mother.

"Antenna, the thing that sticks up from the top of your head," Amelia said, grabbing the stubborn piece of hair on her mothers head.

"Ow! Hahaha! No sweetheart, that's not an antenna at all" Angela scooped up Amelia off the chair and set her down, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" She asked, her tiny hands on her hips, giving a defiant look.

_Oh no, she's acting like her father with a pose like that_

"It's called a cowlick, well in your fathers case its more just like a curl… but its just stubborn hair baby," Angela explained laughing.

Amelia put her hand to her chin and though this new piece of information over for a second.

"A cowlick huh?"

Angela nodded and smiled. It was so cute the way she was standing there, thinking over a simple fact with such intensity.

"Mommy I'm going out, I'll be back by dinner okay?" Amelia said, grabbing her rucksack from under her bed.

"Okay, don't go too far" Angela advised.

"I won't" With that, she bolted to the door.

A few hours later Angela was working on dinner when the door opened. Gill walked in, wearing his nice white suit, looking confused and disturbed.

"Good Evening how was work?" Angela asked, going back to the task at hand.

"Fine, Angela I have a question for you," Gill sat at the table and cradled his head in his hands.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well on my way back I saw our daughter dirtier than I had ever seen her before in her entire life, she said she had been at the ranch all day seeing if, and I quote 'which cow would give her the strongest cowlick' would you like to explain?"

Fin

Well that was the first thing I completed in a good long time.

Original length, one piece of college ruled loose-leaf, one side. Typed length, 2.5 pages (but I added more, the original was pretty much a drabble).

I kind of wanted it to be cute and funny, but perhaps my fanfiction skills are a bit rusty…

10join

Fei


End file.
